Assassin's Dagger (weapon)
.]] The is a recurring dagger in the ''Final Fantasy series. It is often among the stronger weapons for Thieves and Ninja and inflicts instant death on its targets. Due to this, the weapon proves ineffective against undead enemies, often restoring them to full health. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Assassin Dagger casts Kill on hit, and boosts 30 Attack, 40 Accuracy, 10 Evasion, 3 Agility, and 2 Intelligence. It can be used by all classes except Monk, and is found in the Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy IV The SNES version has an Assassin's Dagger. It has an Attack power of 29, Accuracy of 55%, +5 Strength, +5 Agility, +5 Stamina, -10 Intelligence, and -10 Spirit. The weapon can also inflict instant death. This dagger was dummied out and cannot be obtained via normal means. The weapon can still be found within the data of future ''Final Fantasy IV versions. The second Assassin's Dagger can be dropped by the Chaotic Knight or bought in the Lunar Ruins. It is the strongest dagger in the game, boosting 130 Attack, as well as 49 Accuracy and +15 Agility. It has a chance to inflict instant death on hit. It only appears in the Advance and The Complete Collection versions. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases of the Advance version, and does not ever inflict Death on hit. The bug was fixed in the second Japanese release and the European ports. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Assassin's Dagger returns as a high-ranked dagger that provides 85 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It is found in the Depths after defeating Lich. A similar weapon, named the Assassin Knife, exists in the game's code, but was dummied out. It would have been equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Rosa, Golbez, Rydia, Palom, Edward, Calca and Brina. ''.]] Final Fantasy V The Assassin's Dagger is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It has a 25% chance to cause instant death on a hit, and boosts 78 Attack, 81 Hit Rate, and +1 Speed. Final Fantasy VI Assassin's Dagger can be found in the Cave to the Sealed Gate in a chest to the right of the cave's entrance. It boosts 106 Attack, +3 Speed, +2 Magic, and has the chance to inflict Instant Death. It also enables the Runic command, can also be metamorphed from Ninja, Covert, and Outsider, or won in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Valiant Knife and defeating a Baalzephon enemy. The weapon is affected by the Capture Glitch. Final Fantasy X Auron's katana is named the Assassin Blade when equipped with the Deathstrike ability. Final Fantasy XII The Assassin's Dagger can be used with the Daggers 2 license for 20 LP. It provides +25 Attack, +5 Speed, and has a 5% chance of instant death on hit. It is sold in Bhujerba and Rabanastre for 1,400 gil. In the [[International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]], only the Shikari class is able to equip the Assassin's Dagger. It is equipped via the Daggers 2 license for 20 LP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Assassin's Dagger costs 5,000 gil, and instead of causing instant death, like its former appearances, it causes the Doom status. It has 7 Attack and 5% Defense. Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem can equip the Assassin's Dagger. It is her second most powerful weapon after the Orichalcum. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Assassin Dagger is a level 45 dagger that provides +38 Attack and is bought for 680 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Assassin's Dagger is a level 64 dagger that adds 43 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be traded for 19,610 gil, a Main Gauche, three Mammoth Tusks, and four Transmogridusts. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Assassin's Dagger is now at level 30 and increases ATK +38, DEF +2, and fills the player's EX bar by +10% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for 61,000 gil, a Main Gauche, and an Unknown's Bone. Gallery Category:Weapons